The present invention is directed to video tape recording and reproducing machines, and in particular to video tape machines of the type that can be configured with different combinations of operating conditions to carry out different types of record and/or reproduce functions.
In broadcast quality video tape recorders which are used to produce television programs and the like, a number of different operating conditions must be set in predetermined states to configure the machine in a particular mode for a desired operation. For example, a character generator can be on or off, and if on it can operate in a standard light character on dark background mode or an inverted mode wherein dark characters are displayed on a light background. If a color frame synchronizing device is employed in the recorder, its control signals can be derived from either a control track recorded along the tape or a synchronizing signal included in the video signal recorded on the tape. Similarly, the video signal transducer must be set in either a record or reproduce mode. There can be 30 or more different operating conditions of this nature that must be set by the machine operator when a particular operation is to be carried out. Editing of television program material on video tape recorders is an example of an operation that requires a great number machine operating conditions to be set to configure the recorder to perform edits.
To assist the operator to configure the machine, some machines have a control panel that includes a dedicated visual display of limited line and page length that sequentially presents menus of messages identifying various conditions to be set. To determine the operating conditions of the machine, the operator must step or scroll this limited display through the menu of possible operating conditions until the selected condition is presented on the display. An example of a video tape machine which operates in such a fashion is the VPR-3 sold by Ampex Corporation of Redwood City, Calif.
After all of the messages of one or more menus have been presented and the operating conditions have been established by the operator, it is often desirable to review the set conditions. Similarly, such a review may be necessary while an editing operation is being carried out or during a change from one operation to the next. In order to do so, it is necessary to again sequentially scroll the display through the series of menu messages. It will be appreciated that this can be a time-consuming and tedious procedure, particularly when there are a large number of operating conditions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more convenient system for enabling an operator to review the configuration of a video tape machine once it has been established.
It is also desirable to increase the accessability of information pertaining to the operating conditions of a video tape machine. More particularly, after the machine has been appropriately configured the operator typically controls its operation from a control booth. This booth is at a location remote from a room in which various tape machines can be found, and is provided with controls for each machine and monitors for viewing video information from all of the machines. If the operator desires to review the status of the operating conditions for a particular machine he must leave the control booth and go to the tape room to view the limited display provided on the machine. It would be much more convenient if the operator could view this information from the control booth, particularly if this could be accomplished without requiring any significant restructuring of the equipment in the booth.